<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Gave To Me... by astudyinfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006476">Santa Gave To Me...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic'>astudyinfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holidays 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, Christmas Spirit, F/M, Not Beta Read, holiday feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meliorn was full of surprises and this might be the best one yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holidays 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa Gave To Me...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Day 10: Elves</b>
</p><p>Prompts can be found <a href="https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When a Christmas market opened not far from the Institute, Izzy dragged Meliorn there in the hope of finding something to do that wasn't related to the Shadow World. The Seelie looked less than impressed but he went along with it, all the same, holding Izzy's hand as she pulled him from booth to booth. That was how Izzy knew it was love. Not many Seelies would put up with something they found boring or unpleasant if they didn't have a good reason for being there. And the only reason Meliorn had for being there was Izzy. </p><p>She was just pulling him along to a small booth that was roasting chestnuts when a small hand reached up and tugged on Meliorn's hand. He paused - froze, really - and stared down at the child who stared up at him with nothing short of awe. "Can I help you, small human?" Izzy had never heard that tone from her lover before. He was either wry, or sarcastic, or flirty. </p><p>Soft and kind was not exactly Meliorn's style. </p><p>But it seemed that when it came to children, there was a side of the Seelie knight that she didn't know existed. It was a side she kinda liked.</p><p>"Are you an elf?" the little girl asked and Izzy hid her grin behind her hand. She hoped Meliorn wouldn't take offense to her laughter or the question but she never knew how he would react to unusual situations. As a knight, his default seemed to be to fight whatever was bothering him but she hoped he wouldn't try to fight a child. </p><p>He wouldn't. Probably.</p><p>He blinked a few times and glanced at Izzy who gave him a helpless shrug. She didn't expect that anyone would be looking at them close enough to see Meliorn's ears but apparently, one small child was, to their particular delight. </p><p>Meliorn turned back to the girl and knelt down in front of her. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Because it is Christmas and I thought maybe you were an elf. I want you to take my letter to Santa. If you are an elf. If not then you can't have my letter. It is for the North Pole only!" </p><p>Clary had been doing her best to explain mundane traditions to Izzy over the years and a lot of them were fun. But the idea that a fat elf gave presents to every child in the world in one night was preposterous. There were so many problems with that theory that CLary started to ignore her before Izzy had finished listing the first dozen. "It doesn't have to make sense, Iz. It's supposed to be fun. It's <em>magic</em>."</p><p>Izzy didn't understand it then. </p><p>Seeing the hope in the little girl's eyes, she understood it now.</p><p>She hoped Meliorn would let her down easily. </p><p>"I might be able to get the letter where you need it to go. When do you want it to be delivered?" </p><p>The little girl's grin got even bigger and she pushed the letter into Meliorn's hand. "As soon as possible! Santa needs all the time possible to be able to see it!"</p><p>Meliorn held the letter with absolute care and nodded. "Then I will make sure this gets to the one who needs to see it. What is your name?"</p><p>She babbled her name and address and then thanked Meliorn one last time, kissing his cheek and running off before either Izzy or Meliorn could say anything else. </p><p>He stood back up, looking every inch the Seelie knight that she knew he was and nothing like the soft, caring person she'd just seen with that child. He stared at her as though daring her to say something about what she had just seen. </p><p>Instead, Izzy kissed his cheek. "That was sweet of you. But how are you going to get that to Santa? You and I both know that he isn't real. But you clearly had something in mind considering you promised her." He couldn't lie, so there was truth to what he said, even if she didn't see it yet. </p><p>"Are you done with this market? We have a letter to deliver."</p><p>An hour later, they stood in front of the Hotel DuMort, waiting for Raphael to let them in. "I haven't been here in some time. Clary has been handling vampire relations for the Institute lately." Izzy had been the liaison with the Seelies while Jace worked with the werewolves. No one was surprised when Alec volunteered himself to work with the warlocks. </p><p>Closely. </p><p>Intimately.</p><p>She shook that thought from her head when Raphael opened the door and stared at them both. "Is there a problem?" he asked and Meliorn shook his head. </p><p>"There doesn't need to be. I have this and I feel like you could do something about it." He held out the letter and Raphael took it from him. The vampire read it quickly and nodded. Then closed the door and that was that. </p><p>Izzy blinked at the sudden dismissal. "Is that it?"</p><p>"He knows what to do. Do you need to go back to the Institute or do we still have some time together?" </p><p>She knew the end of a conversation when she heard one, having been with Meliorn long enough to recognize when he was moving on to something else. She shrugged it off and didn't think about it again for a few days.</p><p>Until Simon showed up at the Institute with a Santa hat on his head. "Stop laughing, Clary! I know it isn't funny but Raphael asked!"</p><p>"He does know you're Jewish right?" </p><p>"Yes, that's <em>why</em> he asked." </p><p>Izzy stepped up next to Clary. "Then...why?"</p><p>"He needed help. A couple of days ago, Raphael ended up with a letter to Santa. Not sure how that happened but apparently some girl asked Santa for some gifts and it turned out she lives at the children's home run by Raphael's old church. He can't exactly go there because of the consecrated ground and his faith and all that but I can because it isn't <em>my</em> faith. Or something. It was very long and complicated. But he wanted me to take gifts to the kids so they could all have what they wanted. So I get to play Santa and Raphael is happy which makes my life easier and... Izzy? Why are you crying."</p><p>She wiped the stray tear from her eye. "Never mind. That's really sweet of you to do, Simon. Thank you for that." Rolling her shoulders back, she gave them both a quick smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see a Christmas elf to thank him for his magic." </p><p>Meliorn never failed to surprise her and Izzy fell a little more in love every day. </p><p>Today, she fell more in love by a LOT.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>